


Hearts

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Eating, F/F, Gurl penis, Guts - Freeform, Intersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Sansa eats a heart.





	Hearts

‘So what do you want me to do?’ Sansa asked Dany. ‘When I was pregnant with Rhaego …, the Dotharaki made me eat a Stallion’s heart,’ 

‘Why?’ Sansa asks, ‘It makes the child strong, I guess, if you eat it all, it’s a boy, if you don’t, it’s a girl or the child will be born weak,’ 

She said with a sad face, ‘Oh, Daenerys,’ Sansa said, and rushed her pregnant body over to her wife. ‘You don’t have to do this,’ She said. 

‘I’ll do it,’ Sansa said, ‘Sans,’ 

‘It sounds fun,’ Said Sansa. 

 

****

The redheaded woman stood on a rock and wore a green dress as she ate the heart, ‘Khaleesi?’ Said Jorah. ‘What?’ She asks, ‘Do you think she will—,’

‘I trained her,’ She said, clapping. Sansa finished the heart like she would a lemon cake. Daenerys walked up to her, picking her up, ‘My Red Wolf, you did it,’ She said pulling the pregnant lady from the rock. 

‘I did,’ Sansa said, ‘I feel really good,’ Sansa added, ‘Let’s clean you up,’ 

*****

‘He’s amazing,’ Sansa said, as furry and scaly babe sucked her nipple. ‘I know,’ Daenerys said holding them both. ‘I can’t wait, for him to able to ride a dragon,’ Said Sansa. ‘That’ll take years, and then we’ll have to find him a wife,’ 

‘We could make him one,’ Daenerys’s girl penis twitched. ‘Later, my queen,’

‘Alright, later,’ 

And lived they happily ever after….


End file.
